When packaging round articles such as bottles, jars and the like in, large numbers in for instance, a shrinkable plastic foil, it is a desire that the articles are arranged in such a manner as to allow an optimum usage of a given rectangular space. In order to get such an optimum formation, the articles shall be placed in rows, each of which rows is displaced sideways a distance corresponding to the article radius in relation to the previous row. This formation will hereinafter be referred to as a scroll pattern formation.
The scroll pattern formation will cause the articles to be kept together in a better way, whereby they will support each other better and a more stable package is obtained.